Nightmare Before Valentine's Day
by Ann Snow96
Summary: "A veces siento al despertar que el sueño es la realidad" (Molinos de Viento-Mägo de Oz) ¿Alguna vez despertaste aturdido después de creer que ese suceso aterrador era parte de la vida real? Es perturbador y angustioso, Jellal Fernandes te lo puede asegurar de primera mano. Este fic participa del reto: "Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst" del foro Cannon Island.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son propiedad del maestro Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa del Reto: "Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst" del foro Canon Island y los promts son tomados de ese sensual lugar.

 **Observaciones:**

Narración

 _ **Diálogo**_

 _"Pensamiento"_

 _Palabras clave._

 _ **Nightmare Before Valentine's Day.**_

" _Fluyes hacia mi núcleo, donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible._

 _Sin un alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío,_

 _Hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa"._

Unos ojos miel se abrieron de par en par, con su mirada desorbitada y las mejillas húmedas ¿A caso por lágrimas? Cuando finalmente logró centrar la visión lo primero que notó fue un inusual cielo estrellado, uno tan hermoso como jamás había visto antes, en tanto, brillantes estrellas fugaces parecían rasgar el firmamento interminable.

De pronto, recordó una sonrisa incondicional dedicada para él, mientras sus pensamientos eran abarrotados por imágenes de una preciosa mujer de sedosa cabellera escarlata.

" _¿Erza?"_

- _ **¡Erza! Ella...-**_ se levantó de golpe, sus azulinos cabellos fueron acariciados por una brisa seca que trajo consigo polvo frío con un olor nauseabundo. Jellal Fernandes lo ignoró, como también ignoró el doloroso martilleo en su cabeza; suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice, con la esperanza de recordar la situación que lo llevó a ese lugar desconocido y aparentemente inhóspito, porque eso era lo que podía deducir de la nada por la que estaba rodeado. _**– Ella estaba conmigo…yo-**_

Todo lo que podía ver era un vasto terreno seco, agrietado, y a pesar de su apariencia de desierto sin arena, el desolado lugar expedía vapor gélido desde cada abertura, llenando el lugar de ligera neblina.

" _Congelado por dentro sin tu tacto,_

 _Sin tu amor, cariño._

 _Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte"._

 _ **-¡Hola! ¡¿Alguien puede oírme!?-**_ rompió el perturbante silencio de nuevo, pero como respuesta solo recibió el eco de su propia pregunta. Siguió avanzando, pero nada, solo el sonido de sus propias pisadas sobre el suelo seco, que sonaba más bien como si fuese nieve crujiente. _**-¡¿Alguien me escucha?!**_ \- volvió a gritar usando sus manos como un embudo para que su voz llegase más lejos.

Lo que él no sabía era que a medida que gritaba y cuanto más fuerte lo hacía, más se agrietaba el suelo bajo él y a su alrededor.

No se percató de aquello debido a su frustración, hasta que vio una pequeña manito saliendo de una de las ahora grandes grietas, Jellal solo observó con el ceño fruncido como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana con brillantes hebras de cabello rosa salía como podía hacia la superficie, y luego, como si de un espeluznante sueño se tratase, miles de manitos más se asomaron desde las bocas abiertas de la tierra. Para su mayor sorpresa y asombro, cada muñeca que se sumaba a la pequeña reunión le recordaba a alguien.

 _ **-¿Meredy?-**_ preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la diminuta pelirrosa, paseando luego la vista a las demás _ **. –¿Ultear? ¿Erik? ¿S-simon?-**_ miraba a uno y otro mientras los nombraba _ **. -¿Fairy Tail? ¿Los demás gremios? ¿Incluso el Consejo Mágico? Y los niños del R-System…-**_ su varonil y usualmente serio rostro se vio trastornado por la confusión e incredulidad.

Y solo empeoró cuando el ejército de soldados pequeños pero numerosos avanzó hacia él a pasitos lentos e inseguros, aún más, cuando sus ojos desprovistos de brillo, propio de seres sin vida, se enfocaron en él y sus boquitas se abrieron en simultáneo. Una tétrica canción hizo inicio:

" _ **¿La Reina de las Hadas dónde está?**_

 _ **¿Dónde está?**_

 _ **¿Dónde está?**_

 _ **¿La Reina de las Hadas dónde está?**_

 _ **Mi Dama Escarlata.**_

 _ **La Reina fue llevada por las sombras**_

 _ **Las sombras**_

 _ **Las sombras**_

 _ **La Reina fue llevada por las sombras**_

 _ **Mi Dama Escarlata.**_

 _ **Las sombras se la tragarán**_

 _ **Tragarán**_

 _ **Tragarán**_

 _ **Las sombras se la tragarán**_

 _ **Mi Dama Escarlata.**_

 _ **El Príncipe debe salvarla**_

 _ **Salvarla**_

 _ **Salvarla**_

 _ **El Príncipe debe salvarla**_

 _ **Mi Dama Escarlata."**_

El hombre retrocedió, la luz de las estrellas solo alcanzaba a alumbrar de manera tenue, por lo cual aquella marcha en miniatura era bastante escalofriante.

 _ **-¿Erza? ¿Ustedes se refieren a ella, cierto? ¿Saben dónde está?-**_

 _ **-Las sombras se llevaron a la Reina, las sombras se la tragarán, el Príncipe de salvarla…-**_ todos respondieron al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono monótono, para luego; sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, dieron media vuelta caminando ahora hacia donde él suponía era el norte, pues, mirando hacia el cielo se dio cuenta que ellos marchaban hacia el _Triángulo Estival_ que palpitaba allá arriba más brillante e insistente.

Tragó una gruesa saliva y decidió seguirlos, seguro de que donde ellos lo llevasen sería el paradero de la mujer a la que él buscaba y ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que se despertó.

 _ **-Las sombras la devoran…el cielo se tiñe de su sangre…-**_ la voz de la pequeña multitud ahora era agitada expresando clara preocupación y sus pasos trataban torpemente de agilizarse. El peliazul cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, una corriente de desesperación recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, pasó por sus brazos y sus piernas haciéndolas víctima de un cosquilleo apabullante que terminó en su corazón, dándole descargas de un sentimiento inquietante.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, el cielo estaba teñido de brillante color escarlata.

 _ **-Como el cabello de Erza**_ \- pensó en voz alta él, pero el sonido de algo muy frágil quebrándose, lo sacó de su observación. Los pequeños muñecos caían a pedazos a cada pie que avanzaba un paso más, sin embargo, aun así pugnaban por seguir, aunque sus voces se oían cada vez más débiles.

A vista de Jellal, eso era como perder todo rastro de Erza, por lo que se exaltó mientras los veía deshacerse lentamente, advirtiendo el peligro de las sombras hasta el final. Cada pedazo que caía se hacía polvo y era llevado por el viento, quedando de nuevo la nada absoluta.

Pero como la desgracia es persistente, la tierra, al igual que las muñecas, comenzó a romperse y caerse a pedazos hacia un vacío oscuro e infinito, que parecía el reflejo de la noche, aunque desprovisto de estrellas.

 _ **-¡Oh, por Dios!**_ \- fue su última exclamación antes de correr, correr hacia el norte donde Altair lo guiaría hacia Vega. Se apresuró tanto como pudo, pero el derrumbe del suelo se precipitaba tras él tan rápido, que no pudo escapar cuando lo alcanzó. Se hundió en la oscuridad más incierta y fría de la que pudo haber sido testigo, mas no se dejó someter por la inquietud que lo embargaba y siguió luchando.

 _ **-¡Erza! ¡Erza!-**_ tronó la voz del hombre como un rayo irrumpiendo en el vacío y como una inmediata respuesta a su llamado, divisó una delicada mano extendiéndose desde unos metros hacia él, seguido del torso de la joven que estaba buscando; era ella, estaba allí, atrapada en la nada igual que él, y debía sacarla a como dé lugar.

 _ **-¡Erza!-**_ la alegría al verla de nuevo no tenía igual, su sonrisa se expandió de oreja a oreja, pero desapareció cuando reparó en el estado real de la pelirroja: Múltiples heridas, moratones y sangre recorriendo por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

" _Toda esta vista, no puedo creer que no podía verla, escondida en la oscuridad pero tú estabas allí delante de mío"._

 _ **-¡Je-Jellal!-**_ ella alcanzó a regalar al hombre una sonrisa lábil apenas, no pudiendo evitar _– a su pesar-_ una mueca de dolor a continuación de ello.

 _ **-Erza, voy a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo…-**_ hizo un gran esfuerzo y buscó la manera de impulsarse hacia ella, consiguiendo reducir la distancia.

 _ **-Salgamos de aquí juntos-**_ la mujer hizo lo mismo, usando toda su fuerza y voluntad contra el dolor. Empero, las manos de las sombras fungían posesivamente por separarlos, tragándolos en la inmensidad de la oscuridad y una voz grave, calma, parecida a la del peliazul pero con una cualidad alarmante y negativamente estremecedora, se anunció.

 _ **-Buenas tardes, pequeño Jellal ¿Qué lo trae por aquí el día de hoy?-**_ ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego a todos lados tratando de encontrar al emisor de aquellas palabras.

 _ **-¡No sé quién mierda seas, pero te exijo que nos liberes!-**_

 _ **-¡Já! ¿Exigirme? ¿Y cómo desea mi señor que yo, la simple voz de su conciencia, haga eso? Todo esto es cosa suya, a mí ni intente incriminarme ja ja ja-**_ rió sin culpas ni pena, usaba un tono burlón que a Jellal le hizo recordar sus tiempos de rebeldía en la adolescencia. Cerró fuerte los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Erza lo miró preocupada sin dejar de procurar zafarse un solo segundo.

 _ **-¡Entonces obedece!-**_

La voz suspiró con fastidio e ignoró a Jellal para iniciar sus propios cuestionamientos. _**– ¿Se ha preguntado cuanto ha hecho sufrir a esta mujer? ¿Cuántas veces se ha sumido en la oscuridad, arrastrándola a ella con usted? La ha lastimado tanto que ella se dejó consumir en el mundo que usted creó. Todo es su culpa. Usted ha construido todo esto, ahora disfrútelo**_ \- esta vez sonó serio y recriminatorio. Jellal supo que tenía razón, pero justo por eso debía hacer algo para remediar esa desesperanzada situación.

 _ **-¡Erza, toma mi mano, vamos a salir de aquí!-**_ extendió su mano hacia la mujer, vio que ella no escatimó esfuerzos para hacer lo mismo. Cada vez estaban un poco más cerca, y aunque la oscuridad los abrazaba y la risa burlesca retumbaba en sus oídos, no se rendían, esa definitivamente no era una opción para esas dos personas en aquel momento.

En el fragmento de segundo en que sus dedos se rozaron, la oscuridad los consumió por completo.

Y Jellal despertó.

 _ **-¡Erza! ¡Erza!-**_ abrió los ojos y se incorporó violentamente. La nombrada estaba allí al lado de él, con una expresión seriamente preocupada y algo asustada.

" _Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, no puedes dejarme_

 _Respira en mí y hazme real_

 _Devuélveme a la vida"._

 _ **-Cariño, fue un mal sueño…-**_ ella le apartó azulinos mechones de su sudada frente, y se mordió el labio inferior con mayor preocupación cuando notó que el rostro del hombre se estaba tornando de amarillo a rojo, y de rojo a azul.

 _ **-Erza, n..no puedo respirar…-**_ su pecho subía y bajaba evidenciando la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, que lo buscaban ansiosamente.

 _ **-Jellal, mírame, solo respira ¿Okay?-**_ ella posó sus manos en las mejillas masculinas y clavó su mirada chocolate en la aturdida mirada miel de él. Poco a poco fue recuperando la tranquilidad y el aire que le faltaba, regulando su respiración a la normalidad. _**–Estoy aquí contigo-**_ una vez lo vio estable de nuevo, se lanzó a él apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

 _ **-Solo tú puedes devolverme a la vida, Erza Scarlet-**_ sonrió incrédulo de que toda aquella experiencia sobrecogedora fuera sólo un sueño, era demasiado real, incluso aún su piel permanecía erizada. Dejó de pensar en eso, correspondiendo al abrazo que ella le dio cálidamente, la acogió entre sus fuertes brazos y peinó cariñosamente entre sus dedos los suaves cabellos escarlata que caían como seda sobre la espalda de ella.

 _ **-No estás muerto, tonto-**_ rió ella en el cuello del hombre y a éste le dio un pequeño escalofrío _ **. –Oye…-**_ ella se separó un poco. Él advirtió un tono tímido en su voz, y lo confirmó cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior y mirar interesadamente sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos. Jellal la observó atentamente, la manera en la que le dio la espalda y con emoción palpable buscó algo en la mesita de noche, le pareció tierno, adorable, pero a la vez tentador. Los finos hombros de la mujer, lo hicieron olvidar aún más rápidamente el mal rato que pasó en la pesadilla, para atiborrar esos pensamientos por otros más _jocosos._

 _ **-¡Cof, cof!-**_ fingió toser para captar de nuevo la atención del ensimismado hombre _ **. –Fe..Feliz día de San Valentín-**_ le extendió un paquete con envoltura de corazones. Jellal elevó su mirada al sonrojado rostro de Erza, veía en su mirada un brillo especial que lo hizo sonreír de una manera tal, que la abochornó más a ella. _**–Oh…es cierto, es hoy, yo también tengo un regalo para ti-**_

Ella sonrió complacida pero impaciente. _**-¡Ábrelo! Quiero ver tu reacción, solo espero que te guste-**_ se mordió la mejilla por el nerviosismo. El peliazul obedeció y abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio, luego la pequeña caja mitad roja, mitad azul para encontrarse con un brillante presente: Un par de cadenillas con dijes de corazones partidos por la mitad que calzaban uno con el otro a la perfección, ambas partes contenían la misma leyenda:

" _ **Así está bien, tu y yo juntos, peleando hasta el final**_ **".**

El joven se quedó mirando el regalo, absorto en sus recuerdos, esa mujer era increíble, puede que ella no recuerde la manera correcta de hacer un guiso, pero recordaba a la perfección las palabras exactas que él le había dicho una vez.

 _ **-Me encanta. Me arrepiento de los años que tardé en perdonarme a mí mismo, sin duda tu compañía, tu presencia son la luz que necesito de regalo todos los días-**_ la atrajo de nuevo a sí y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, había tomado aquellos rosados labios en los suyos. Erza no tardó en corresponder, fundiéndose los dos de esa manera en el primer beso de muchos que tendrían ese día de San Valentín.

" _Despiértame por dentro_

 _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

 _Pide a mi sangre que corra_

 _Antes de terminar incompleto_

 _Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"._

 **Referencias:**

-Promts #50: "I can't breathe!-Look at me-just breathe, okay?/¡No puedo respirar!-Mirame-Solo respira ¿Okay?"

\- The Nightmare Before Christmas: En España, Pesadilla antes de Navidad; en Hispanoamérica, El extraño mundo de Jack. Es una película estadounidense de 1993 dirigida por Henry Selick y producida por Tim Burton realizada mediante la técnica de la animación en volumen, conocida con el anglicismo Stop Motion. (Ya saben, el título del fic: "Pesadilla Antes de San Valentín" eue)

-London Bridge is falling down: Es una canción infantil y juego de corro británico. La canción data de 1744 y narra la historia de la caída del Puente de Londres y de cómo tuvo que volver a ser construido. (Y en ese ritmo cantaban el batallón de muñecos de porcelana :o )

-Bring me to life: "Devuelveme a la Vida" en español, es el sencillo debut de la banda de rock Evanescence. (Puse trocitos de la canción traducidas al español a lo largo del fic)

-Triángulo Estival: El Triángulo de verano o Triángulo estival es un asterismo (o seudoconstelación) que dibuja un triángulo imaginario en el hemisferio norte de la esfera celeste; sus vértices son las estrellas Altair, Deneb y Vega, y conecta las constelaciones Aquila, Cygnus y Lyra repectivamente. (Cuando dije que Altair guiara a Jellal hasta Vega -Erza- me inspiré en la vieja leyenda japonesa de Orihime -Vega- y Hōkibōshi -Altair-).

-"Así está bien, tu y yo juntos, peleando hasta el final": ¿Ustedes recuerdan? 7u7 yo sé que sí, eso le dijo Jellal a Erza cuando fue a echarle una mano en la batalla contra los desgraciados mini-dragones, y ella se sonrojó w ay.

Y gracias al Señor Wikipedia por las informaciones recibidas ~XwX~

Hasta otra oportunidad.


End file.
